All I Wanted
by storynerd
Summary: Six year old Naruto was close to breaking but at the last minute, someone comes to his rescue. How will Naruto continue as a ninja in the Sound Village / Otogakure serving Orochimaru? Spy?
1. Chapter 1

**All I Wanted**

**Yes, I had to rewrite this story. I couldn't continue with the original plot I had in mind but since this story was only on its 5th chapter, it was easy to correct it and push it onto the path that I wanted. It's all I wanted. **

**So with this done and said, let's begin with the story. **

**Oh and please REVIEW!! **

**Disclaimer: (this is going to be a pain so this disclaimer will count throughout the entire story and all my other stories also) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

Small snowflakes drifted from the cloudy sky but as soon as they touched the ground, the innocent white was dyed a blood red.

Two figures soaked in blood were sprawled on the ground, their limbs bent at unnatural angles away from the bodies. One man was already dead. His pupils were dilated as blood flowed freely from his eye socket.

The other man's loud raspy breathing echoed through the empty alleyway. A kunai was lodged in his heart and he knew that he didn't have much time left.

"You demon-." he growled through clenched teeth. "Everyone knew you were a demon. Everyone…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in a breathless whisper as the man's eyes lost focus. With a shudder, he took his last breath.

A young child, who looked no older than seven, stared down at the dead men with cold blue eyes. Within those icy orbs, there was no emotion, no regret, no fear.

Naruto looked down at his bloody clothes and hands. He crouched down and ran his hands through the snow, which melted under his warm palms. He pulled out his clean hands and turned away from the sight.

To Naruto, this was his sixth assassination attempt of the day. There was no need to pretend anymore.

No need to pretend to be that innocent boy when he lost his innocence before his fourth birthday.

No need to pretend to be that happy boy when there was no reason to be happy.

No need to pretend to be that ignorant boy when he had been told the truth after his fifth birthday.

There was no more need to pretend, to carry on with his life as if nothing had happened. Despite what he wanted, the village didn't accept him. They didn't believe him and they would always yearn to kill him.

He had never felt security and happiness much less love and friendship.

He didn't have a dream to work for anymore because protecting the village, like the Hokage told him to, was not something that he wanted to work towards anymore.

Naruto's feet carried him to the Academy swings. He carefully sat down and grasped the half-frozen chains.

A gust of bitter cold wind swept through the playground, tugging and pulling at the rags of clothing that clung to Naruto's malnourished body. The boy made no indication that he felt the wind, except for the blue tinge of his skin.

But there was no need to worry about getting frostbite. There was no need to worry about surviving because the next day would probably consist of the same thing, except for the fact that the villagers would receive one more excuse to kill him.

So, in conclusion, there was simply no need for anything.

The blonde boy didn't notice the crunching of snow until a thick cloak was flung over his shoulders.

Naruto's head snapped up in surprise as the stranger knelt down and tied the ends of the cloak together underneath Naruto's chin.

"There, is that better? A young boy such as yourself shouldn't be outside alone in this weather with almost nothing on."

Naruto stared at the man in shock as the man smiled warmly at him in return.

"Are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes didn't stray from the stranger's young face. He didn't look older than 13 years old but the glasses added years to the man's face. Also, the gray color of his hair didn't help.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes traveled back to the young man's murky gray eyes. "What's _your_ name?" Naruto asked in return, not in the least surprised that the man knew his name, for he was the demon. _Everyone_ automatically knew his name.

The young man raised his eyebrows. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself first didn't I? My name is Yakushi Kabuto."

Naruto nodded. "Yakushi-san."

Kabuto smiled. "Yes but Kabuto's just fine. And are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded again.

Kabuto's smile widened. "I thought so. Naruto-kun, what do you think of the village?"

"I hate it." Naruto replied without hesitation.

Kabuto laughed at the hatred and determination in the boy's voice. "So how would you feel if I took you away to another village?"

Naruto looked up at Kabuto but refused to speak. The fox boy's gaze was piercing cold as he stared into Kabuto's misty gray orbs, trying to determine if the teen was telling the truth or not.

Kabuto took the silence as a sign of curiosity so he continued. "A place where you would be recognized for your power, a place where you can start all over and forget your past. No one will judge you and your peers will look up to you."

Kabuto paused, giving some time for the information to sink in. "So what do you say Naruto-kun?"

"Is that where you work Yakushi-san?"

"Yes."

Naruto nodded with determination. "Then I will go with you."

Kabuto was amazed. He felt as if he were conversing with an experienced ninja instead of a misfortunate, half-frozen child. A grin crept onto his face.

He would make sure Naruto grew, both in body and power.

Kabuto could see promise within the glassy blue orbs of Uzumaki Naruto, container of the most powerful Bijuu in existence.

**Hope you liked the first chapter and continue reading. **

**Whatever you feel, just REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Wanted**

**I'm not going to take up a lot time talking but just to warn you guys, the story branches out from the anime (or manga if you prefer) but it will join up later in the story. I'm changing various points so place yourselves in fictional suspension and enjoy the story. I'm probably not gonna say much throughout this entire story so enjoy without the usual author ramblings. **

**Oh and REVIEW!!**

* * *

It's strange how one perfectly peaceful moment, almost bordering on insanely boring, can turn into a moment of absolute chaos.

Especially if it involved the two most prominent (and arrogant) clans of Konoha, the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clan, and a certain jailor of the most powerful being in existence.

"Hokage-sama, Hunter Teams 1 through 5 were dispatched along with ANBU Teams 4-7. Are there any other orders?"

"Not presently. If anything else comes up, report to me immediately. You are dismissed."

The ANBU bowed and exited the room, replacing the mask back onto his face.

Sandaime let a deep sigh escape and turned toward the window.

The blissfully unaware civilians slept on as the village underwent emergency procedures. The lights in the Hyuuga and Uchiha districts pierced through the darkness of the night. Several black shadows flitted through the village, leaving only a stir of wind in their wake. Most were centered on the alarmed districts.

To tell the truth, the third Hokage was not entirely worried about the safety of the successors of the two powerful clans. Instead, he was more worried about the third individual who had also mysteriously disappeared when the kidnapping of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata was discovered.

There wasn't anything special about Naruto that deemed the attention of other hidden villages, aside from the fact that he held the nine-tailed demon, but that fact hadn't been revealed to the younger generation much less the other hidden villages.

There wasn't any reason for the kidnapping of Naruto. The boy certainly didn't stand at the same level of importance as Uchiha or the Hyuuga, at least not in the same way.

And that was why Sandaime was worrying.

Because with the lack of reason, came suspicion and random guessing. In the end, Sandaime could only come to two conclusions.

One, Naruto was indeed kidnapped.

Or two, Naruto had run away.

And with this conclusion, came an endless wave of worry for the blonde.

* * *

Naruto was inexperienced, not even old enough to begin attending the Academy. And because of this, Kabuto felt the first wave of insecurity overtake him since his childhood.

And because of _this_, Naruto had spent the entire trip on Kabuto's back.

Naruto didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. He'd rather enjoy the journey in comfort than sacrifice the acceptance and kindness that Kabuto was showing by dragging him down, which most likely would result in them getting captured by ANBU.

With Kabuto traveling at his own speed, they were able to reach the hidden village in only four days, instead of the usual eight days.

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes, still hazy from sleep. The trees blurred past in a haze of green and brown, the same view as the last four days.

The boy's stomach rumbled but Naruto didn't complain. He took a deep breath and pushed his stomach out to stop the rumbling. It was something he picked up during years of torture from the villagers. He learned it was better to deny the bite of hunger than to cave in to the villagers and allow that small piece of satisfaction at the look of pain on the demon boy's features.

But Kabuto was not a mere civilian. He had felt the vibrations. "Naruto-kun, we're almost there." He said, reassuringly.

Naruto just nodded to confirm that he heard and was about to close his eyes when the surrounding blur of green and brown was suddenly ripped away to be replaced by a clear blue sky, dotted with wisps of white clouds.

The change was so abrupt that Naruto was still looking around to find the source. Were they under attack? Was that why the familiar forests had disappeared and, in their place, stretched plains of grass?

Kabuto immediately noticed the sudden tension in Naruto's body. He softly chuckled as he explained to Naruto, "You've never left Konoha before so you've never seen the countryside. This means that we're close to Otogakure, the hidden village we're going to."

Naruto's body slowly relaxed. Kabuto slowed his pace so Naruto grasped this opportunity to appreciate his new surroundings.

Both honey yellow and lush green grass stretched on both sides to touch the horizon. The light blue sky was reflected on the surface of many small lakes that dotted the area.

This surrounding was so new and unfamiliar. Naruto's lips twitched into a smile, which grew bigger with each second.

A new surrounding, a new village, new villagers, and new friends.

Naruto's smile grew.

Kabuto slowed to a jog and looked back at the large smile on Naruto's face. This was the first time he had seen the boy smile and what a brilliant smile it was.

Naruto felt Kabuto's gaze and turned a shy smile to the teen. Kabuto smiled in return, his eye corners crinkling.

For the first time, Naruto felt what he believed was happiness.

* * *

Naruto looked around the small shop. Its wooden boards stuck out at strange and unsightly angles and the paint were mostly chipped off. He wondered why Kabuto had told him to stay here while he went to meet with the kage of this village.

The old shopkeeper placed a tray and teacup in front of Naruto and left him to enjoy with a kind smile.

Naruto folded in on himself as a reflex from his experiences in Konoha. No shopkeeper ever let him near the shop much less eat within it. But the old lady merely smiled and walked away to give him his personal space. And for that, Naruto was grateful.

He couldn't change his entire way of life in one day. He would need time to get used to the kindness.

He looked around the small shop, far too small to place more than three small tables within it. Besides him and the old lady, the shop was empty.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief and looked down at the substance on the plate.

The plate was occupied with a couple of circular objects. The shape from the top was similar to a swirl, with rice fillings and crabmeat tightly wrapped in dark seaweed paper. Beside the group of sushi, as Kabuto had called them, was a glob of greenish brown solid that bordered on liquid.

Naruto cautiously leaned down to smell the group of sushi but they yielded nothing while the smell of the strange substance on the side overwhelmed is senses, taking the stinging all the way to his head.

The blonde quickly recoiled away from the substance and reached for the cup. The outer layer was hot, but not scalding. With a sniff, a calming sense enveloped him.

Naruto took a small sip of the blackish liquid and sighed. The warm liquid raced down his throat, warmed his heart, and settled in his stomach. Though the appearance of the tea was questionable, the taste was certainly heavenly. He finished the tea and placed the cup back on the table.

With his stomach revived, it was impatient for food. Naruto looked at his plate and cautiously picked up a sushi. With slow motions, he brought the roll to his mouth and took a bite.

The taste was mild, a little too mild, but otherwise all right. He was about to take another bite when he realized that the remaining sushi had broke free from their seaweed wrapping and was spilt onto his lap.

Naruto frowned but before he could clean up the mess, the old lady's wrinkled hands came into his field of vision.

Naruto didn't jump in fright or surprise. Strangely, the old lady's presence was as calming as the tea she served.

Within a few seconds, the mess on the boy's lap was cleaned up and his tea was refilled. The old lady disappeared into the back room with a kind smile.

Naruto turned back to his plate. The food had tasted too mild by his standards. At that moment, the stinging smell of the green substance reached his nose and he considered what it would taste like.

Since there were no utensils, Naruto dipped his fingers in the mushy substance and brought it to his lips. The taste was immediate as it entered his mouth. Tears sprang up as his nose flared at the stinging. The heating sensation continued to his head.

Naruto sat there for a few moments, letting the sting wear off. There wasn't any taste except the pain which meant that either this wasn't meant to be eaten or wasn't meant to be eaten _alone_. His glance strayed to the sushis.

Cautiously, he picked one up and dipped it in the green substance. Slowly, he took a bite and allowed the stinging to overwhelm him.

His eyes widened at the sensation. After years of pain at the hands of the villagers, he had given up his senses, his emotions to save himself from hurting again. With the sudden rush of heat, his senses were reawakened to taste the succulent crabmeat mixed with the sticky rice.

Naruto was disappointed at how quickly the rush left him. His motions were quick and desperate as he dipped another sushi and stuffed it into his mouth. A look of pure pleasure lit up his face as the rush came back.

As he stuffed the last sushi into his mouth, he noticed with disappointment that he didn't have any sushi left.

"Would you like another serving, dear?" The old lady said in a clear, vibrant voice as she appeared beside Naruto.

Naruto nodded fervently.

The old lady smiled kindly and went to fulfill his order.

This time, Naruto smiled back.

* * *

"What did you say?"

Light glinted off Kabuto's glasses, hiding his eyes from the Kage lounging in the chair. "I have brought Uzumaki Naruto, container of Kyuubi, here to serve under you. He has developed a hatred towards Konoha that I believe would benefit your future plans." Kabuto paused before he added, "Orochimaru-sama."

The chair swung around to face Kabuto. The person who occupied the chair could bring a series of shivers down a person's spine with appearances alone.

The man had a long, pale face, similar to a cobra's, with slitted-golden eyes outlined with purple. His lips were too thin to compliment his face. Curtains of black hair, separated down the middle, cascaded around the pale face to reach his shoulders.

If his appearance brought on shivers, his resume would probably send you running home.

The man passed by the name of Orochimaru, the same Orochimaru of the three sannins, missing-nin of Konoha, student of the famous third Hokage, and former member of Akatsuki,

Orochimaru smiled, his thin lips stretched even thinner as the purple corners of his eyes crinkled in satisfaction.

"Kabuto, you have done a great thing bringing Naruto-kun here. He will be a great and powerful addition to our forces. Imagine having the power of the nine-tails at your disposal." Orochimaru's fingers flexed as he imagined the power at his fingertips.

"Where is he, Kabuto?" The Snake Sannin asked, impatience and anxiousness in his tone.

"I left him in a nearby restaurant."

Orochimaru smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring our honored Naruto-kun up here to meet me. I want to measure his potential."

Kabuto nodded and exited the dark room, making his way through the maze-like corridors and climbed the series of steps to reach the first floor. The secret entrance to the underground hideout shimmered our of existence, the same color as the walls around it.

As he exited the building, he couldn't help but ponder his feeling of uneasiness. He had to admit, he didn't want to hand Naruto over to Orochimaru and his twisted teachings. There was no guarantee that Naruto would survive, or if he did, with his mind intact.

A sudden feeling of possessiveness made itself known. Everyone was considered a new toy to Orochimaru, to be used and disposed of as soon as its usefulness or interests were depleted. Naruto was special because he would supposedly have a longer usefulness but it wasn't guaranteed _when_ Orochimaru would be bored with the demon boy.

Usually, Kabuto didn't care. He had his own share of misery that needed his attention rather than focusing on saving those 'poor souls'. But strangely, Naruto was, again, a different matter. After witnessing so many hardships that the blonde had to endure, he was starting to think of the boy as the little brother he never had.

Especially that brilliant smile.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I hope I projected Naruto the way he was in my mind. **

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

All I Wanted

**This chapter might attract or discourage readers but read to the bottom AN and then decide. Thanx!**

* * *

Kabuto looked on in shock as the blonde boy consumed another plate of sushi before quickly ordering another one, the fifth one since he entered, since _Kabuto_ entered.

It wasn't the impossibly frightening speed at which the sushi disappeared but the endurance and love for the wasabi that truly fightened Kabuto.

"Obaa-san," Naruto's high childish voice called. "Can I have another plate and more wasabi?"

The old lady promptly appeared with three trays stacked together and a bottle of wasabi in the other, a wide grin stretched on her face. "Coming, dear."

Kabuto stiffly took a seat and looked away from the horror. With his eyes averted, he cautiously asked, "Naruto, how do you like the village?"

Naruto took his time to savor the rush before answering in a thoughtful voice. "It's good. I haven't seen the entire village but from what I've already seen, I think I'll love this place."

Kabuto slowly nodded. "That's good. I just met with the Otokage. He wants to meet you."

Naruto merely grunted as he stuffed another wasabi-coated sushi into his mouth.

The silver haired teen sighed. Now came the hard part. "So let's go Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze, half of a sushi in his mouth. The boy looked down at his plate of sushi and back up at Kabuto.

Kabuto could see the battle within Naruto and stayed silent.

"Now?" Naruto mumbled around his sushi.

Kabuto nodded slowly.

Upon seeing Kabuto's nod, Naruto looked down at his sushi and proceeded to stuff his face again, as though purposely ignoring Kabuto's presence.

Kabuto frowned. "Naruto-,"

"Obaa-san," Naruto called loudly, interrupting Kabuto as though to deny the teen's existence. "Can I have another tray?"

Kabuto's eye twitched.

Naruto pouted as Kabuto dragged him by the arm out the shop, with an apology to the shopowner, and down the street towards the dark building situated on the other side.

Strangely, most people tended to stay away from the ominous building, leaving only ninjas or the mentally retarded that did not know the dangers.

Personally, Naruto was scared but he had enough control over his body to not show it.

The guards parted silently to let Kabuto through.

The corridors ahead had no windows and no light source. It was pitch black as they made their way deeper and deeper into the hideout, or Kage office, in this case.

Naruto couldn't help but allow a shiver to overtake his control. His vision was completely useless. All he could hear was the echoing footsteps of him and Kabuto and several other noises, which he didn't want to know about.

After many stairs, turns, and doors, Kabuto finally stopped in front of a dark wall and took a deep breath. Naruto couldn't see anything but he felt Kabuto look down at him.

Naruto squeezed Kabuto's hand reassuringly. "I'm ready Kabuto-san."

Kabuto smiled. How strange it was that the person who should be the most worried was the one reassuring others. With a chuckle, he formed a series of hand seals and slammed his palm onto the flat wall.

With a gasp, the blue current of chakra illuminated Kabuto enough to see that it originated from him. Kabuto's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Within seconds, a grinding sound filled the hallway.

Naruto scooted closer to Kabuto and entered the illuminated area. He looked around the hallway. Strangely, with the illumination, the rest of the hallway became even darker.

Naruto looked back at the wall channeled with chakra. There was a distinct door outline carved into the wall. Kabuto stopped his chakra and grasped Naruto's hand.

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting. Let's go."

Naruto was only vaguely aware of a shift of presence within the dark room when a figure flitted into view and a sudden pain exploded in his stomach. There was no time to react or even process what had happened before Naruto descended into darkness.

* * *

Kabuto watched with wide eyes as Orochimaru attacked Naruto with a punch to the stomach. The teen quickly rushed forward to catch the unconscious seven-year-old before he hit the floor.

Orochimaru straightened out of his offensive crouch and looked down at Naruto with calculating eyes.

"What took you so long Kabuto?" The snake sannin asked, disapprovingly.

Kabuto bowed his head. "Apologies Orochimaru-sama. Naruto was…occupied."

Orochimaru waved his hand, dismissively and reached down to Naruto. With his forefinger and thumb, he turned Naruto's face this way and that with a satisfied smile. After checking the face from several angles, the pale fingers slowly slid downward.

Kabuto's eye muscles were experiencing a lot of exercise today.

The snake sannins fingers lifted Naruto's dirty rags with distaste and bent to examine a shimmering red seal.

As if fluctuating, the seal appeared and disappeared unsettlingly. At rare times, a vague red mist would appear and gradually dissipate.

Orochimaru observed this with an excited expression.

"This is really amazing." Orochimaru chuckled. "I wonder…"

Kabuto's expression immediately changed to defensive. With the long past he experienced with Orochimaru, he knew exactly what was running through the snake sannin's mind.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto interrupted. "I believe that experiments now would not be wise. Naruto was close to unstable in Konoha. I believe that if were to go through the trauma and experiments, he might not survive even with the Kyuubi."

Orochimaru contemplated this and nodded in agreement. Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief. Orochimaru paused and slowly turned around.

"Kabuto-kun,"

Kabuto flinched at the suffix. It was never a good sign.

"Have you taken to young Naruto-kun?"

Kabuto's eyes slowly rose to meet the golden slitted irises. "Of course not Orochimaru-sama. I would not betray you like that."

Orochimaru's lips thinned in a smirk as he looked at Kabuto with smugness. "Is that true Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto didn't reply. He understood Orochimaru enough that he knew he shouldn't continue at the moment. Orochimaru's smirk widened and he turned his back to Kabuto with a laugh, as if mocking him and flaunting his power.

Kabuto bowed his head again and waited for Orochimaru's laugh to subside.

"Kabuto."

"Hai."

"Take young Naruto to the medical center. I would like to take the first safety procedure this afternoon."

Kabuto gulped for he understood the meaning, but he had no choice but to accept. He picked Naruto up and teleportted to his medical office.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, the preparations are ready."

Orochimaru smirked at Kabuto. "Wonderful. Let's start." His pale fingers disappeared in a flurry of seals before he fingers blazed with chakra fire.

He slammed his fingertips onto the seal on Naruto's stomach and burrowed underneath the skin. Trickles of blood flowed from the five holes.

Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation and turned his fingers in a circle, creating a circular wound around the Kyuubi's seal that joined the five holes together.

Immediately, a haze of red chakra escaped the seal and targeted the wound.

Orochimaru withdrew his fingers coated in blood and flew through another set of hand seals. A small blue chakra point appeared on the pulse point of Orochimaru's wrist. Five other similar chakra points began appearing one by one at the tip of each of his fingers. Once they were all assembled, chakra lines extended from the pulse point to connect to the other five points, making a complicated web of buzzing chakra lines.

Orochimaru's eyes were wide with anticipation and excitement as he plunged his hand into the area within the circular wound and twisted.

* * *

A feeling of coldness appeared in his feet.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to adapt.

'_This darkness is so much like the place Kabuto-san took me.' _Naruto's eyes widened. _'Kabuto-san!'_

The memories of the encounter with the Otokage rushed back to him. The boy's head whipped around in desperation to protect himself should the man still be near.

But there was nothing to see except the dark void around him. There was no way to move forward or backward because there was no ground, no floor to rely on. There was nothing beneath his feet.

The feeling of coldness crept up to his waist. The bottom half of his body felt numbly cold.

Naruto pulled his arms to his side and tried to warm up his legs to no avail. The coldness crept upward with each passing second.

The boy didn't know how long he was suspended before an excruciating pain blossomed in his midsection. This sudden pain brought on an unbearably burning feeling, again starting at his toes.

Despite the circumstances, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The burning should have drove away the cold numbness but despite the logical thoughts, the heat and cold seemed to work together to bring Naruto even more pain.

Non-existent flames licked his skin, building hotter and hotter flames by the second while the cold numbness was freezing his insides by the second. The two opposite forces of nature along would have brought a considerable amount of excruciating pain but with them both working together, the pain Naruto felt had bordered on death.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't see, and he couldn't scream as the pain intensified.

Naruto didn't know how long he laid there enduring the pain. It wasn't like he _could_ do anything. But after the shock of the pain passed, he realized that the pain mostly focused on his stomach.

But there was no use in knowing a piece of information like that. He had no use of it when he was being both being burned and frozen alive.

Naruto opened his eyes and tasted something metallic and liquid erupt from his mouth before the pain sudden vanished, leaving him stranded in the middle of the dark void without any comfort.

* * *

A geyser of blood erupted from the blonde boy's mouth.

Kabuto secured the straps and watched in worry as Naruto coughed up another mouthful of blood. The teen felt a hand placed on his shoulders and restrained himself from shrugging it off. The smell of blood wafted off the fingers to Kabuto's sensitive nose.

"Keep a careful eye on him Kabuto. I have a good feeling about him." Orochimaru sneered and disappeared.

Kabuto shivered, now that Orochimaru was gone, and looked back at the frail boy strapped on the bed.

Even he, the right hand man, didn't know what Orochimaru had planned for him much less done to him. Kabuto's features turned down in a frown as he bit his lips in frustration.

He hated to be kept in the dark.

And he hated experiencing these strange emotions.

Kabuto hadn't been given any time to contemplate these strange feelings he had towards Naruto. It could be called a protective feeling, a feeling of ownership. He didn't like it at all when Orochimaru decided to experiment on something that was, in his opinion, his.

But he had always followed Orochimaru loyally, though there were times when he thought otherwise. Orochimaru was, in a way, his creator, his savior, his master. But he had always disliked the way Orochimaru had treated his gift like it was a kunai, using it when he felt like it and ignoring it when he found others of similar talent.

Kabuto bit hard down on his lips. He would find a way to keep Naruto safe, alive, and preferably sane.

A glint of a plan flitted through his thoughts and he considered it briefly.

Kabuto's features stretched into a mischievous grin.

**The end of another chapter. **

**It seems young Kabuto's experiencing some strange emotions. but DON'T JUST TO CONCLUSIONS!! I haven't planned any pairing just yet. I have this inability to write romance without destroying the entire story. So forgive me. Those who are fans of kabutoxnaruto and those who are not, please keep on reading. There might be a little fluff in the future but I, like i said, i haven't created any romance. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
